1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial fishing lures, and more particularly refers to a fishing lure having a novel spinner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The history of the development of the fishing lure art is exemplified by a perennial struggle to develop a fishing lure which is more attractive to fish than to fisherman. Countless lures have been developed in the hope that they will provide an action when towed in the water calculated to delude a fish into mistaking the action of the lure for the motion of live bait. Many lures have been developed having a spinner to develop movement calculated to fool the fish. There are generally two basic types of spinners applied to lures. The most popular has been one with an elliptical outline having a dished cross-section similar in shape to that of a teaspoon. The lure is generally provided with an aperture at one end by means of which the spinners are mounted on a shaft by means of a clevis, causing them to rotate axially about the shaft.
Another form of spinner is the propeller. The propeller may vary in configuration, but normally is of symmetrical shape with two blades diametrically opposed to each other having a central bearing for rotation about an axis, with its central line substantially perpendicular to the axis on which it is mounted.
It has been the considered consensus of accomplished fishermen that fish eventually learn to recognize artificial lures if the same lures are consistently used. Consequently, those skilled in the art have striven to develop a lure which is novel to fish.